The House of Horrors
by Erik T. Jameson
Summary: Suffering from a sleepless night, a certain mahogany haired girl wander through the streets of Odaiba in an attempt to overcome her problem but along the way, she encounters something of unspeakable horror. (Extreme levels of gore in future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been posting any fanfics lately, I've been very caught up with my studies for my teacher's license and I was also very short on time since my semester holiday only last for two weeks and I had already spent the first week on vacation, plus I was also suffering from writer's block; I could only post this fic that I actually made before my break but forgot to post it until now.**

**A/N: Before I became a fanfic writer, I used to write horror stories on my free time but never really stored them properly and lost them a long time ago. I had stop writing these types of stories because I had (and still have) a slightly unstable psyche and I got strange dreams and nightmares from them along with a horrible case of paranoia whenever I was alone. But I decided to give horror another shot and thus this was made.  
**

Chapter 1:

At a city known as Odaiba, the city was blanket by darkness as water poured down from the sky in heavy intervals.

For many, this would be the normal hour in which people would be slumbering on their beds to get ready for when the sun would rise from the horizon and they would begin their daily activities, but at one apartment; a young girl with long mahogany hair and dark brown eyes wearing a maroon night shirt and a pair of light blue pajamas, had found herself incapable of falling asleep for some reason.

Sighing in annoyance, the girl sat up on her bed looked around her room for a moment.

The room was nothing that a normal teenage girl like herself would not have with a computer desk at one side of the room for her to do her homework or to surf the internet to research on something or to just chat with her friends online.

Opposite of the desk was a cabinet that was made of the same material her hair was named after, mahogany wood, and not that far from the cabinet was a door that led to the bathroom connected to the bedroom.

Then there was the bed that the owner of the room was sitting on with its dark blue bed sheets, white fluffy pillow and light blue blanket.

At the other end of the room was the only entrance and exit to the room besides the window that was placed above the bed.

Seeing as how the girl was not going to fall asleep anytime soon, she sighed again before getting off her bed and walks towards her cabinet, thinking that a walk would tire her enough for her to go to sleep.

A moment later, she got changed into a black jacket over a green T-shirt, a pair of white aviator goggles with blue tinted lenses on her head and a pair of jeans before leaving her bedroom.

The girl walks from her room to the front door without even trying to be careful to not make any noises as the other occupants of the apartment were not here on this stormy night.

As she walks to the small shoe cabinet, the brunet takes a set of keys along with a blue umbrella with her as she slips her feet into a pair of blue and white sneakers that had yellow lightning bolts designed at both the inner and outer side of the shoes before walking out the front and closing the door behind her before locking it with her key.

She walks down the halls of her umbrella in her hand before she presses elevator call button.

A moment later, the elevator doors open and the girl walks inside before pressing the ground floor button.

The elevator soon reaches the ground floor and the brunet leaves the apartment building but not before opening the umbrella when she got to the exit.

The rain was heavy but not a complete down pour, making only the girl's sneakers and the bottom of her jeans wet while the rest was relatively dry thanks to the umbrella.

'The rain is so calming tonight' the girl thought as she walks on the paved sidewalk with only the streetlights as the only source of light in the entire empty street.

Since it was very late at night thus there were no vehicles and people wondering about, allowing the brunet to enjoy her walk without anyone interrupting her or her worrying if anything bad would happen to her.

Besides the sound of rain drops and the occasional thunder, the entire walk was accompanied in utter silence and soon, the girl found herself yawning tiredly.

'I guess I should turn back now before I accidentally fall asleep on the sidewalk' she thought tiredly as she turns around to go back the way she came from.

But a gust of wind suddenly came by and blew the umbrella right out of the brunet's hand.

"Ah, my umbrella!" she exclaimed as she saw the blue umbrella twirl and looped a few times in midair before finally entering an opened window at the highest floor of a house.

The house in question was three stories tall but looked very old with its peach colored paint faded and chipped off the wooden walls in certain places, its windows had all their glass broken leaving only small fragments while the grass on the lawn was tall and heavily uncared for as a pathway made from cracked stepping stones led the way from the rusted metal front gate towards the wooden front door.

The girl stopped for a moment to wonder if she should go and get her umbrella or not.

One half of the girl argued that it had a bad feeling about the house and she should not go inside but another half reasoned that she would only be there for a while and would be in and out before anything bad could happen.

The brunet debated on which part of her conscious she should follow until she remembered that she was standing in the middle of the rain and quickly weight through the decision of which benefitted her more and before she could register what she was doing; she pushed the large rusty gate open with a loud creak before running straight towards the front door.

She grabs the doorknob and turns it before opening one of the double doors and entering the dry shelter of the mansion size house.

Closing the door behind her, the girl took a few steps forward as she takes a good look at the room in front of her.

The room was dark and a thick layer of dust covered everything from the worn down luxury wooden furniture to the paintings that hang all over the walls and even the large chandelier that towered over head looked like it had seen far better days.

The girl gasps in awe at the sight of the room as she runs her hand on the surface of an old leather sofa, failing to notice a set of eyes staring at her from their hiding spot nearby.

She continues to take in the sights of the mansion, amazed by its beautiful design and structure and wonder what it would look like when it was still in use.

Then the sound of thunder outside snapped the brunet out of her trance as she remembers the reason why she was there to begin with.

She searches through the old hallways for a staircase to lead her to the upper floor but as she was half way in her search, she could hear a loud creak from one of the floor boards.

The girl paused to hear for anymore noises but other than the rain and thunder strikes, there was nothing but deadly silence.

She shrugs her shoulders, thinking that her mind was playing tricks with her and continues her journey to find a staircase.

But as moments pass, the strange noises were getting more frequent and strange from the sounds of floorboards creaking to the sound of something sharp scratching on wood.

'I'm starting to regret coming here to get my umbrella' the girl thought with worry as she finally found the staircase.

She quickly climbs up the staircase with the intension of getting her umbrella and leaving the mansion as quickly as possible.

Strangely, as the brunet was climbing up to the highest floor, all the strange noises had stopped and it allowed her to calm down a little bit.

She soon reached the third floor was about to start searching for the room with her umbrella but the moment she stepped off the staircase, a creaking sound was heard nearby.

Panicking, the girl started running erratically, not stopping to get a proper look inside the rooms she was passing by and she did not even looked in some of the rooms because she was moving too fast to spare a glance.

The brunet was about to speed through one of the room when she suddenly saw a familiar blue amongst the dusty grey that had covered almost everything in the mansion.

She skidded to a stop before quickly jumping inside the room and much to the girl's relief; it was her umbrella that she saw.

She fumbles in trying to close the umbrella since her hands were shaking while her mind was too clouded by panic for her to be able to concentrate at the task.

'Calm down, calm down! You need to take a deep breath and calm down!' a still functioning part of the girl's mind yelled at her.

Taking her own advice, she took a deep breath and slowly exhales making the lessen enough for her to properly close the umbrella.

She turns around to leave the room but was stopped dead on her tracks when she saw them, the eyes that had been watching her since the moment she enter the mansion.

Suddenly, the owner of those eyes pounced at the brunet with such speed that she could only let out a scream of terror before there was nothing but sound of the storm outside…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The sun had risen in the horizon of Odaiba and people were out in the streets doing their daily activities.

At one particular street, a group of children were walking to their school, Odaiba Elementary, and were busy talking about random things that came to mind.

Soon they arrive at the front gates of the school before the first school bell rings and two of the group's members had to part since they were from two different age groups while the remaining three walk together to their classroom.

The three friends walk to their desk which was by the windows.

A dark haired boy with dark purple eyes wearing a grey shirt and matching pair of slacks sat directly next to the window while a blond boy with azure eyes wearing a cream colored Gilligan hat, a yellow T-shirt with green sides and a pair of dark green shorts, sat next to him and a brunet girl with chocolate brown wearing a sleeveless pink turtleneck with the bottom half being white, a pair of long fingerless gloves that reach pass her elbows and a pair of yellow shorts, sat behind the blond.

But there was a fourth person that was supposed to be joining this group, a girl with mahogany brown hair and dark brown eyes that was normally seen with a pair of white aviator goggles with blue tinted lenses on her head.

"Hey, where's Dais?" the dark haired boy asked the brunet girl, who lived at the same apartment building as the girl in question, but got a shrug as a reply.

The school bell rang and students were starting to fill the classroom but even after there were no more students entering, the goggled girl was nowhere to be seen.

Soon the teacher walks inside the classroom and places his books onto the large desk at the front of the class.

"Class, before I start today's lesson; I would like to introduce a new student that will be joining us" the teacher announced before waving at what could be assumed as the new student to enter the classroom.

The classroom door slides open and a girl with fair skin, long fiery orange hair with hints of dark orange as natural highlights and blood red eyes wearing a monochromatic sweatshirt with a hoodie that looked like an toy jester head that look like it was a size too big and its sleeves were so long, her hands could not be seen and a dark blue skirt that reach down to the mid of her thighs, walks inside the room and stands in from of everyone.

"Hi, I'm the new student that Mr. Makoto mentioned. My name's Claire Sato. It's a pleasure to meet all of you" the redhead, Claire, introduced herself with a cheerful grin on her face and a friendly wave.

"Now Ms. Sato, you can sit… next to Mr. Taikashi. Taikashi raise your hand" Mr. Makoto instructed and the blond boy with the Gilligan hat raised his hand to show who the teacher was referring to.

Claire did what she was told and walks to the empty desk next to TK, the cheerful grin never leaving her face.

"Hi, my name's Takeru Taikashi but everyone calls me TK. Glad to have you here in our school" TK introduced himself as he extends his hand.

"Hi TK, I hope that we can be great classmates" Claire said as she shakes hands with the blond with her hand that was still covered by her unusually long sleeve but he suddenly a confused look on his face for some reason.

After separating from their hand shake, TK stares at his right hand with the confused look still on his face.

'Why did Claire's hand feel so weird?' he thought but soon shakes his head, thinking that he was thinking nonsense and pushes the thought towards the back of his mind as he focuses on the lesson that was being taught in front of him.

School went by at a slow pace until the lunch bell rang and students quickly leave their classrooms to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

TK and his two friends, Ken and Kari, walk with their trays of food to their usual spot, which was at one corner of the cafeteria.

There, they met with their two other friends, a tall lavender haired girl with a pair of large round glasses and brown eyes wearing a blue bandana on her head, a pink vest over a darker pink dress and a pair of dark blue shorts and a small brunet boy with green eyes wearing a purple shirt and a pair of light brown pants.

"Hey guys" the already sitting duo greeted their friends.

The trio greeted them back in their own way as they set their food onto the table and sat down.

"So what's new, guys?" the lavender haired girl asked.

"Well, Dais didn't come to class today but we have a new student attending our class" TK said.

"A new student? What's his name?".

"_Her _name is Claire. She's very nice, you guys should meet her" Kari corrected her older friend.

"Is this seat taken?" a female voice asked and when they looked up to see who it was, they saw Claire with a tray of food in her hand and a cheerful smile on her face.

"It's not, please sit with us" the brunet girl invited the redhead.

Claire thanked the brunet girl for the invitation before putting tray on the table and sitting down.

"Hi, I'm Claire Sato. Nice to meet you" Claire introduced herself to the two people sitting opposite of her.

"So you're the new student. Hi, my name's Miyako Inoue but my friends call me Yolei and this little guy is Iori Hida but he goes by the name Cody" the lavender haired girl, Yolei, introduced for herself and the short brunet boy, Cody.

The redhead grinned cheerfully at the duo, happy that to meet new people.

"Anyway, you said that Dais didn't come to class?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, she didn't. I think we should go to her house after school to check on her" Ken suggested.

"Who is Dais?" Claire asked with a confused look on her face instead of the usual happy carefree smile or cheerful grin she normally had.

"Daisuke Motomiya, she's a friend of ours" Kari explained to the redhead, who nodded in understanding.

"Okay, can I join you guys? I want to meet your friend".

Everyone agreed with the idea and they went on to eat their lunch before the bell rings and they had to go back to class.

The final bell rang later at the day and students were leaving their classrooms to enjoy the rest of the day.

Standing at his locker, TK puts his school books inside and takes out his backpack before slamming the door but as he turns around to head to the front gate of the school, he got the shock of his life from seeing Claire standing in front of him with her backpack on her back and her usual cheerful smile on her face.

"Whoa Claire, you scared the crap out of me!" TK exclaimed in shock as he takes a step back to compose himself.

"Sorry about that, TK. Come on, everyone's waiting for us" Claire said before turning around and walks off to the front gate with the blond quickly following a moment later.

Once at the front gate, they saw their friends waiting for them and after exchanging greetings, they set off to their missing friend's house to check on her.

A few minutes later, the group arrives at the apartment building of their target and walks inside.

They took an elevator and head to the floor were their friend's apartment was and got off a moment later.

They walk to the front door of an apartment that had 'Motomiya' written on the mailbox and TK was the one that knocked on the door.

The group stood at the door and waited patiently for it to open but after a while nothing happened, making them started worry.

"Maybe no one's home?" Yolei suggested hesitantly after TK knocked the door again only to receive no response.

"I think we should go home, maybe tomorrow we'll Dais again" Kari said getting nods of agreement from everyone else before they spilt up to go back to their homes.

On her walk back to her house, Claire had smile on her face as she thought 'Those guys were such nice people and pretty too… I want to be with them forever', before humming an eerie tune all the way home.


End file.
